


while sister is away

by Saiyanation_Arts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daenerys is an asshole, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Doggy Style, English is a secondary language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Infidelity, Jon and Dany are disgusting people..., Jon is a lousy cheater, Modern settings, New Writer, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, This shit is dark, Viserys is born a girl, a bit occ, fem! Viserys, filthy smut, mailny sex with a bit of plot, seriously, you've been warmed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyanation_Arts/pseuds/Saiyanation_Arts
Summary: Jon finds himself in a sticky situation when his wife's sister catches him doing something he was not supposed to be doing. but what she requests to keep her silences seems to be even worse...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Viserra (minor, Jon Snow/viserra (married)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	while sister is away

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before you read... please.  
> oh, and this hasn't been beta'd yet so forgive the errors and keep in mind that English is a secondary language.

Warning: Adult situations. Smut. Crude language. Forced adultery.  
________________________________________

Jon Snow was exhausted. As much as he wanted to retire to his room, he knew there was no point.

Ever since their marriage, Viserra while becoming his wife; had also become his surrogate caretaker in a sense. While he loved the woman with his everything he had, it had taken some time to get used to some of Viserra's more difficult rules.

One of which of course being that he wasn't able to just sleep all day on his days off. She explained that while his rest was important, he shouldn't waste any free time he had just laying around.

His eyes looked over to the clock that sat above their television.

"Only six o'clock?" he asked himself, trying to get comfortable on the couch his wife had recently bought. He had just gotten home from a long business trip that was originally supposed to be only 2 weeks but had somehow ended up being extended to 6, as a result Jon’s boss, Jeor Mormont gave him 2 days off to rest. And an excited Viserra had promised to make him some of his favorite meals for him. So he sat in the living room, eyes heavy as he waited patiently for his beautiful wife to call.

Just as he was about to nod off, his mind drifting as the sweet aroma of filled his nostrils; then he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Huh?" he questioned as his eyes opened back up, mind still wary, "What was that?"

"Someone's at the door" his wife's sweet voice rang lowly as she walked out of the kitchen doorway, making her way towards the front door.

"Are we expecting guests?" Jon asked, voice low as he stretched, not to turn around as he smacked his lips together.

"Not that I can remember" her voice sang sweetly as she made it to the door and without pause opened it.

"Hello sister!" a voice he knew all too well said loudly, followed by his wife happily laughing.

"Dany!" he heard Viserra gush as she hugged her sister, "I didn't know you would be returning from Dragonstone tonight! Come in".

‘Oh no’ he thought miserably as he tried to shrink on the couch, hoping both women wouldn't notice his much larger frame.

"Jon!" his wife's gleeful voice made him squeeze his eyes shut as he felt two pair of eyes peek at him from behind the sofa, "Dany is also back, isn't that great!"

"No" he wanted to say, but chose to keep quiet as he rested against the soft couch, still not facing his wife or her sister.

"Jon?" the concern in his wife's voice made him feel bad, and with a sigh he turned around.

The woman that now stood beside his wife was one that both filled him with anxiety and fear; both for reasons he wished he could forget about. Said woman while not as tall as his wife, made herself appear larger with her presence. Unlike his wife, who while still fit held a bit of fat on her body; mostly around her chest and stomach; Daenerys was a lean woman with the body of an exotic model and the face of an angel, though Jon Snow knew for a fact that she was anything but. 

She wore a tight black dress that hugged her curves and left little to the imagination. With red lipstick and a sultry smirk, it was obvious that Daenerys Targeryan wanted to sin tonight, and that thought left him even more anxious and filled him with dread. 

"Ah, hello Dany, It's nice to see you!" he tried his best to fake amusement as he waved at the two; before his eyes drifted over to his beautiful wife, "Sorry Viserra, I'm just a little tired is all".

Before Viserra could reply, it was the younger of the two Valyrian beauties that said something.

"Tired already? It's only six o'clock" her voice held a bit of playfulness in it as her eyes seemed to narrow on him, "You must be getting old eh?"

Not even trying to bother with a response, Jon let his wife talk for him.

"Jon also just returned from a long business trip. He's resting while I make dinner" Viserra chirped happily as she looked back at the younger woman, suddenly lighting up as another smile took ahold of her features, "Would you like to stay for dinner little sister? You must be hungry from your travels!"

Although he knew his sweet wife didn't catch it; he could feel it. Dany's eyes flickering over to him, a small smile on her face as she clicked her tongue and said, "You could say that again".

"Great!" Viserra cheered lovingly as she turned on her heel back towards the kitchen, "I'll set another plate.

"You know" Dany's voice surprised him as he listened to his wife walk away, feeling her breath on his ear, "She was never this happy before your marriage. You must be doing a good job in keeping her happy".

Turning around as quick as he could, he caught the younger woman smiling.

"What the hell do you want from me Dany?" his voice was low, as not to disturb his hard working wife. The glare in his eyes only made the silver haired woman before him laugh as she strolled around the couch and plopped down on the soft material.

"Why do you always gotta be so hostile?" she questioned, her voice holding in a bit a mirth as she eyed him, "I mean, you should be happy to see your sister by law!"  
Not bothering to give a reply, his eyes shot to the door as he felt something crawl up his leg.

Looking down he noticed Daenerys had quickly removed her high heeled shoe, and without him noticing had become to slink her bare foot onto his dressed leg.  
Looking back at the door, his eyes widened; he whispered harshly, "What the hell are you doing?"

Unsurprisingly, the smirk never left the girl's face as she drew small circles on his leg with her toes.

"Shhh" she mouthed quietly as looked him in the eyes, "We don't want my big sister to hear us!"

Feeling the girl's foot rise suddenly, coming close to his crotch; Jon caught the offending limp and held it tightly as he looked at his wife's sister.

"N-No" although he stuttered he tried to sound serious, his eyes drifting between the door and the still smirking Targeryan, "Y-You promised last time would be the last?"

He wasn't expecting a laugh as the girl leaned back on the couch, now somewhat laying on it long ways with one foot held by him and the other on the ground.

After a few seconds of her laughter she happily said, "And you believed me?"

"T-That was the deal!" he responded back with gritted teeth as he felt his hands begin to sweat as he tried to hold her ankle.

"Oh Jon" she sighed as she pushed some of her long silver hair behind her ear, "We're not making deals. Just because you thought I might get tired of it last time doesn't mean I did. Now, let go of my foot".

"Y-You tore it up last time!" he mouthed weakly as he felt his grip grow weaker on the girl's leg as she grinned once again.

"Did I?" she answered herself quickly as she pulled out a loan picture which made Jon's eyes widen even more.

"Now I suggest you let go, otherwise my sister will come in contact with said pictures" she motioned towards the kitchen door, her smile now a sneer.  
As she felt the Northerner let go of her leg, she couldn't help but condescendingly say, "Good boy".

Jon felt heat rise to his face as Daenerys immediately pushed her small foot against his groin, and happily began to circle around the area.

"Already?" she asked with a snicker as she felt the man's hardness through his pants; happy with the reaction, "You and big sister must not be having as much fun as I thought".

Jon could only try to hold his voice in as the woman's small pale foot kneaded softly against his hardening cock, his pants becoming strained from the tension.

"Unbutton your pants" he heard her quiet, yet devious voice almost demand as her foot rubbed him sensually, making sure to press her heel against his head softly.

"P-Please" he almost begged as he looked back over at the kitchen, "J-Just not right now. Not while Viserra’s here!"

Almost as if on que, his wife entered the room; voice full or worry as she rushed past the couch, completely missing the scene that lay before her.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized profusely as she slipped on her sandals at the door and tightened them on, "I forgot to pick up some drinks while at the store, we’re all out"

‘Drinks?’ Jon thought, his mind racing faster than ever as he looked back around.

"W-Wait Vis" he called as he heard the door open, "M-Maybe I should go! You can stay and talk with Dany, you know catch up!"

Without a beat being missed, Viserra's head peaked back from around the corner, a large smile as she said, "None-sense Jon, You deserve some rest. You and Dany stay and chat while I go the store, it won’t take long I promise"

Before the option to argue could present itself, the woman next to him; her foot still gently rubbing against his cock said, "Sure thing sister, I'll watch over the brooding dummy for you".

Shaking her head at the clearly shocked Jon, and the smiling face of her sister; Viserra quickly made her way outside, shutting the door behind her.  
Not even a second after the door was closed did he hear her say once again, "Unbutton them".

He looked back at the woman, her eyes looking at him patiently, even though he knew she was anything but.

He slowly did as he was told, his shaking hand's moving to his pants, careful not to touch the girl's soft foot.

"Come on" he heard her mutter angrily, her eyes now glaring into his side, "We don't have all night!"

Already knowing what she wanted, Jon reached into his pants and pulled himself out, letting his hard cock stand tall for the clearly insane woman to see.

"Look how big and hard it is already!" Daenerys seemed to swoon as she retracted her foot, and Jon suddenly felt a small hand grip him as she leaned forward.

"Seven and half inches of thick meat" Dany chuckled as she laid on her stomach, bringing her face closer to the man's now exposed penis, "And it's all mine".

A grunt was forced from his body as she suddenly lurched forward, catching his thick head in her tiny wet mouth.

"Mhhhh" her moan was loud as she quickly began to swirl her tongue, catching all the thick pre-cum that was slowly oozing from his engorged head.

Jon's eyes squeezed shut tightly as he felt the woman's small hand gently begin to stroke his uncovered length, while her mouth sucked his head lightly and playfully.  
After a few seconds, Daenerys pulled away with a loud pop; a small bit of spit falling down her chin as she continued to stroke.

"Wow" she mouthed with another laugh, "You're really leaking a lot. When's the last time you and sister had some fun?"

Jon was forced to answer after a few seconds of quiet as he felt the hand on his cock tighten an almost frightening amount, "A f-few weeks". He almost breathed in relief as he felt the tension on his cock loosen as his wife’s sister returned to her stroking.

Jon remained quiet, as he heard her giggle and say, "Can't believe she doesn't take it every day! Why, if you were my husband; I'd be riding this monster every night until you filled me up with everything you had! You'd be my toy. Something to use whenever I wanted and however I wanted."

"F-Fucking…" he moaned suddenly as his jumped in the girl's hand, causing Daenerys' smile to grow.

"Already cumming?" She asked as she began to jerk the spasming cock harder, "Did you like thinking about you being mine perhaps? Do you want to feel me play with your big fat cock every night?"

Trying his best to control himself, Jon Snow bit his lip as hard as he could. He tried his best to ignore the girl's soft hand as it stroked him; making sure to squeeze tightly around his thick shaft as she placed light kisses on his tip.

‘I was hoping to spend the night with Viserra’ he thought as his hand suddenly squeezed down on arm of the couch, the wooden furniture cracking under his hold.

"I can tell you've got a lot saved up" Daenerys couldn't help but chuckle, watching him shake under her hand as she hovered above the cock that belonged to her sister, "Were you hoping tonight you'd be able to have some fun with my sister?"

Jon, too focused on not blowing his load could only clench his teeth in desperation.

Knowing her brother in law was about to come undone, Daenerys smiled, "Can she even get you off anymore? Is that why you've saved up so much? I bet you thought she'd be able to get to blow if you hadn't blown a load in a while eh?"

"Please stop" he thought desperately as he felt his cock jump; the woman's hot breath and soft hand working him harder than anything could.

"Just let it out for your little sister already" he heard her whisper as the jerking got faster and something wet flicked the now purplish head of his cock before she finished with, "You and I both know she doesn't have what it takes to please you, so let someone who is deserving do it".

Daenerys barley managed to latch her mouth onto the pulsating head, just as a thick wad of semen was suddenly shoot out almost too quickly for the human eye to catch it.  
Said girl continued to suck the cumming cock, making sure to twist her tongue around the throbbing member as much as she could; hoping to expel as much of the thick cum as she could. All the while, a loud, hungry moan hummed throughout her body as she drank up everything she could; happy to feel his cum stick to her throat.

While listening to his sister in law happily gulp down his thick load, Jon Snow couldn't help the tear that strolled down his cheek; his mind turning to his ever-loving, beautiful, faithful wife.

"I-I'm so sorry Viserra…."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jon couldn't help but slide across the buildings wall as he walked, trying his best not to fall onto the cool ground. It was dark out, and most of the people had turned in for the night. He could only deduct that it was a little past midnight as he stumbled home from the bar.

He had been invited by Sam, the man trying his best to find a woman; hoping that having him as a wingman will would invite some women to approach. Jon, accepted of course. Not for the possibility of finding a woman for the night, but anything that could help a friend appeared fun to the Northerner. Viserra had allowed it, making sure that Jon act responsible. 

This time she was the one that was being sent off to some business trip that would only be for 4 days. 

"Are you sure you don't mind" Jon had asked as he watched his girlfriend prepare for her trip, "I can stay to see you off and tell Sam I can't go".

"Its fine Jon" the girl almost squealed, loving the fact that Jon would rather see her off than go out with his friend. She finished tightening her back as she checked over the few things she would need for her trip, "Plus, Sam needs your help. Just don't do anything inappropriate".

"Well, well, well" Jon said mockingly as he gripped his heart, "It's almost like my little princess doesn't trust me!"

The gorgeous woman turned towards him, her amethyst eyes catching his as she stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. Pulling away slowly from the man she said, "It's not you I don't trust Jon".

"She was right" Jon mumbled lowly as he crashed into his apartment building, quickly steadying himself.

Sure enough, Sam's idea had been effective. Within an hour of sitting at the bar, woman had quickly began to approach the two, some eyeing him up, others flirting with him, all of them he gently turned down of course. Even better, Sam managed to catch the eye of a doll-eyed girl named Gilly.

As soon as Jon gave him the go ahead; Sam had left with Gilly and his stool was taken by a woman he paid no mind to… 

"Hey, care to buy a stranger a drink" she said giving him a dazzling smile as he chuckled lowly as he motioned for the bartender to give her one.

"Val" the woman said grinning as she brought her hand forward for him to shake, she looked over at the bartender, "I want two shots of the hardest liquor you got".

Jon could only gulp as the man nodded and pulled out an unlabeled bottle. He simply poured two shot glasses full and put them in front of the woman. The blonde woman in turn smirked as she took a glass and pushed the other in front of Jon. 

"Cheers?" she almost pouted as she looked at him.

"Well" he bit his lip and picked up the glass, "I guess one shot won't hurt anyone". 

This earned a cheer from the women around him as he and the woman downed the liquor. 

"Oh gods" he thought bitterly as he chocked down the liquor, shaking his head lightly. "Damn, that shit burns"

Before he could stand to excuse himself and go home, another glass plopped down in front of him. 

"What's one good drink without another?" the woman's smile could only be described as impish as she looked towards the man. 

Jon Snow quickly examined the woman. He could tell she was a bit older than he was. He didn't recognize her accent, but he could tell that she came from the North same as him. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, framing her tight body a bit too perfectly. She wore a surprisingly white dress that somehow appeared to be…too inviting. All in all, the woman was beautiful, but something about her stare made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I think one was enough" he said lowly as he looked down at the drink. 

"Oh…" she moaned lowly as she took her own drink and downed it with no problem, "Don't tell me you can't have a little fun".

Quickly looking back at the drink, Jon couldn't help but grimace. Ever since the his father Eddard was elected as governor of Winterfell, Jon had been ‘advised’ he start trying to appear a bit more mature, which meant putting his partying days behind him and staying away from the public eye. Supposedly image was going to be a major factor when Ned Stark eventually decided to run for presidency of the whole North.

Then again, as the woman continued to stare him down, Jon couldn't help but feel he was certainly becoming boring; not that he wanted to. Being the son of the man with such high political ambitions was a lot of responsibility, especially considering the fact that he wasn’t even the one running for office. 

Against his better judgment, Jon slowly picked the drink up and said, "Well, I guess it has been a while since I've cut loose!"

As the man before her drank the contents of the glass, the woman only smiled.

________________________________________  
"Get up" Dany's voice rang lowly in his ear as she slowly stroked his still raging erection.

He watched her slowly look around before she motioned for him to follow.

"W-Where are we going?" he asked as he slowly got up from his seat, trying his best to fix his state of dress.

The woman simply giggled as she skipped over to the stairs leading to the second floor of his home, "We’re going to your room! Now come on".

He could only imagine how ridiculous he looked as his eyes widen even more at the girl's words.

"N-No….please Daenerys" he felt even more disgusted with himself. There were few times he had begged in his life, and none of them were as pathetic as this, "A-Anything else. Whatever, w-wherever you want. Just not up there!"

The woman's smile simply vanished as she turned back around, a sneer on her face as she looked at the pleading man.

"Don't make me ruin you Jon Snow. Now move it." her eyes seemed to glisten as she turned back around, now stalking up the steps like a predator.

Shakily, Jon gulped; but ultimately followed. His heart breaking with every step.

_____________________________________________________________________  
"Who knew you'd be so fun" the woman was too close for comfort. He would usually avoid the situation all together, but the liquor in his system kept him grounded as a small grin came to his face.

"Psh" he mouthed lowly as he felt her chest rub against his own, "Lady, I invited fun years ago. You wouldn’t know this, but I was the party king back in the day. If anyone knew how to have a good time, it was me!"

His senses were so diluted he could barely feel the woman begin to tug as his arm as she whispered out an excited, "You'll have to show me".

"Run" he thought desperately as he was pulled out of the bar, the woman pushing him into one of the many alleys that littered city of Winterfell.  
He could barely tell what was going on as the woman's lips were on his own; her tongue tasting harsh in his mouth. 

She was strong, or maybe he was just growing week; his body pushed up against the some building as the woman took advantage of his drunken stupor. 

"I-I can't" he slurred lowly as he tried to push the woman away, his right arm coming up to push her away, only for the woman to catch the pushing appendage. 

"Yes you can" she tempted hotly, quickly opening his hand and laying it on her chest, "You can".

He could hardly react, the woman's chest leaving his limp hand almost immediately as she suddenly dropped in front of his body. 

"What are you doing?" he wanted to ask as he felt the woman tear at his pants like an animal, trying her best to get them off; or at least pull them down some.  
It proved to be effective, Jon gasping as he felt himself become exposed.

"W-Wait!" he said as he went to push the woman away, only to feel his stomach lurch as he moved. 

"Come on baby" she whispered hotly, her warm hand wrapping around his soft length; her breath hot against his skin as she looked back up towards him, "Just calm down and let me show you a good time".

________________________________________

"I'll pay" he blurted out a bit too loudly as he watched Daenerys plop down on his bed. The same bed he shared with his wife every night.

Dangerous was the only true way to describe Daenerys’ grin as she lay out on the bed, her body stretching as she looked up at the man.

"I've saved up a lot of income from my job" he started before the girl could interrupt, "I can pay you to stop. Hell, when I can talk to my uncle about you, his position can open up so many doors for you career wise." He pleaded hoping against all hope that she’ll buy it.

"Why do you gotta be so cute and stupid?" the response shook him to the core as Dany simply pulled out the photograph again, looking over the image as he began to sweat.

"Don't you get it Jon…I'm already getting paid; with the only thing I could ever want!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
He ran…

That is; after he pushed the woman away and attempted to pull his pants back up; and then he ran. He made it a couple blocks away from the alley, before her lurched over; tears filling his eyes as he emptied his stomach onto the street. 

"Is it the alcohol?" he questioned as he felt his stomach contract as he threw up anything that was in hit system. 

No….

Of course it wasn't the alcohol. He'd been piss drunk before, hell he'd even passed out a couple times dew to too much alcohol with friends. All those times though, he never recalled puking. He could eat all the junk food in the world and get drunk and somehow keep the food down, but as of right now; he was discharging everything in him onto the street. 

Coughing as he spit out the last bit of bile in his mouth, he quickly began to slink away towards his apartment, trying his best to stay hidden as he leaned against buildings. 

A pair of beautiful lilac colored eyes flashed threw his head as he walked; causing him to buckle suddenly as he almost fell. 

What the hell was he going to do? 

Viserra could never find out about what happened tonight he had though. Jon was a lot of things, but he never thought he'd be a cheater; even if he wasn't a willing contributor. 

"I-I can't tell her" he cried lowly, his voice hoarse as he picked himself up, trying his best to keep the fresh tears hidden, "S-She'd be so fucking hurt…I can't…I can't hurt her".

As he continued to walk, mumbling to himself, trying his best to wipe away the tears; he failed to notice a very similar pair of eyes following his shuffling form from inside a dark colored car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How did she do this? How could she do this?

"Don't you care about your sister at all?" he asked as she moved over his downed form; body tightly against his own, "I know you don't give a damn about me, but for god's sake…why would you do this to Viserra? Your own sister"

At this point he was willing to say anything. He need to stop this, no longer just for his wife’s sake...but also his own.

"Why do you think I don't give a damn about you?" she questioned quickly as he felt her stroke him back to glory as she face him, straddling him.  
Somehow Daenerys had managed to remove all his cloths, while also undressing herself.

"I love my sister…" she smiled teasingly as she felt the cock in her hand quickly begin to leak into her hand once again, "but something's are worth taking…"

She was suddenly standing up above him, her much tinier body towering over his as she let the man gaze upon her bare body.

"I'm not going away Jon" her voice was like a tune being forced through the air. He wanted to wipe the smug look off her face as she stepped forward and he realized what she was about to do.

"I didn't get a chance to properly wash since coming back from Dragonstone" she giggled almost cutely as she lowered her hips over his head, "I know from experience that doesn't bother you though".

Rather than argue, Jon simply caught the woman's already soaked pussy as she gently rested herself on his head.

"Good boy" Daenerys sighed sweetly as she felt the man's tongue begin to circle her, lapping away her juices that had accumulated. Looking down at the man, she couldn't help but frown.

Although he obeyed and was thorough with his magical tongue, he still kept his eyes shut; almost refusing to meet her gaze as he pleasured her.

She had almost considered stopping this…but, she unfortunately no longer could. She like the man below her had become addicted to the act. While she was accepting, he still refused.

Watching the man under her cry had almost made her reconsider everything she'd done the first time she had threaten him; but with the pleasure of her first orgasm still fresh in her mind, she quickly buried the notion down. Daenerys loved her sister, there was no doubt; but the pleasure her husband could give her…well that was in another league entirely.

She slowly rocked her hips, throwing her head back as she rode the man's mouth for all it was worth. He could deny it all he wanted, but Daenerys Targeryan was no fool. The way he kissed, sucked, and fucked were too good. His body was honest, and that's all she needed.

"You love sucking my pussy don't you" she moaned lowly as her glazed eyes stared down at the man still hard at work, "You just can't wait to taste me…"

Pushing her body back, she quickly caught her weight as she leaned back on the man's chest; keeping her body up with her arms leaned on him.

She quickly pawed at one of her breast as she felt Jon gently flick her clit, his teeth rubbing against the nub. She was gushing, but knew Jon was happily drinking down her fluids as quickly as they came.

"I love you so fucking much" she squealed happily as she felt him open his mouth to catch the majority of her pussy, just in time for her orgasm to rock her body.

Digging her nails into the man's muscled stomach below her; squeezing her nipple tightly, Dany came undone atop the dark haired man. Her body shook harshly as she ground her pussy against the man's moving mouth.

Jon Snow, the gentlemen she knew he was; swallowed everything and anything that squirted from her as she moaned loudly; eyes snapped closed.

"Oh fuck" she whispered as she gently rocked her hips, loving the feeling of his soft lips resting against her own; sucking and licking like his life depended on it.

Jon quickly cleaned the woman up, his tongue gliding over her as he finished up; her body slowly easing out of her orgasm.

"Oh my god…" Daenerys cried as she rolled off the man, falling onto the opposite side of the bed on her chest.

Jon brought his hand up to his face, quickly wiping away her pussy juice from his face as he opened his eyes.

"That was so good" she was currently laid out on Viserra's side of the bed. He couldn't help but feel sick as he watched Dany's perky ass flex as she slowly leaned up.  
"You'd better get to work Jon Snow" she mouthed as she lifted her bottom up, slowly waving it in his face as she smiled.

Slowly standing up, Jon stepped behind Daenerys’ bent over form. She giggled as Jon’s large hand grasped her hip, pulling the smaller woman up as he lined himself up to her pussy.

"Get it wet" she lowered her head on the bed; eyes facing the door as she prepared herself.

Grasping his shaft, Jon slowly began to slide his length against the woman's lips; carefully catching as much of the woman's juices on his cock as he could. Pulling away, Jon swiped his hand under the woman; gently rubbing her entrance and earning a groan as he soaked his palm in her liquids.

Coating his length, he slowly lined himself back up with Daenerys’ quivering pussy; his tip alone making it look like an impossible fit.

Knowing he didn't need any consent from the waiting Targeryan, Jon began to push himself forward, carefully holding his length still as he felt his head sink deeply into her hot body.

Letting out a deep breath, he let go of his cock and grabbed her hip, holding her body as he slowly sunk his length into her.

Daenerys sat still, body shaking slightly as the massive girth stretched her. She recalled their first time, the pain was immense. Something she couldn't fathom, and never wanted to again. Jon had been a bit larger than she had anticipated, but she eventually managed to stake him fully inside of her body.

She heard him mumble something quietly as she felt his large testicles come to rest against her thighs.

"You love it don't you?" she asked lightly as she stayed focused on the door, her mind reeling as she felt the large member twitch inside of her.

Jon gave a low 'TSK' as he slowly began to pull out, quickly filling the woman back up when he hit the tip.

"Y-You don't need to answer" she moaned as her body began to rock from her brother-in-law’s motions. She could feel every vein and ridge of the man's length as he slowly began to pick up his pace, setting a nice medium paced rhythm.

Jon bit his tongue, carful in his movements as he felt the woman tighten around him.

‘She's too fucking tight’ he thought as he felt the woman's muscles squeeze around him, her body almost forcing him to orgasm right there.

He shut his eyes, the sound of his balls slapping against Daenerys’ closed thighs quickly filled the room.

"You may like to deny it…" she was moaning loudly as he fucked her, her body withering under him as she took him, "But your cock is so honest…can you hear it? He's telling me how much he loves me…"

"Shut up" he demanded as he bent his head back, the sound of skin smacking matching the loud moans escaping from Dany.

"W-Why" she asked with a genuinely happy smile, "Why not admit it huh? You love this and we both know it…"

Daenerys felt her eyes roll as the cock literally beat her insides. Her sister was a moron for not using this every night.

Jon then felt Daenerys move, her leg swigging up and resting on his shoulder as she let out a loud moan.

Looking back down at the woman, Jon tried his best to catch his breath.

Dany had managed to flip her body halfway when she had brought her leg up to his head. Now lying on her side, she looked him in the eye; face red from pleasure as she said, "G-Get down here!"

Grabbing her leg, Jon quickly moved his body down; bringing himself over her as he sank deeper into her body.

"It's too good" she cried hotly as she reached up and caught his neck with her arms, forcing his head down.

"Mhhhhhhh" Jon heard Daenerys moan as her lips met his own. He felt hot, and his body ached as it began to pick up pace. Feeling Daenerys' small but hot tongue against his own, Jon felt his body go hot.

"That's right" Daenerys slurred through clenched teeth as she felt Jon's body begin to pump harder and faster.

Now holding the girl up, Jon quickly began to thrust away like an animal. He held nothing back as he bucked wildly into the withering woman.

"OH GOD" she screamed almost too loudly as he rutted into her.

"H-Hey" she suddenly said as she pulled him close once again, this time move her legs around him.

Jon felt the woman wrap her legs around his back tightly, his thrusting never halting as he felt his cock throb angrily inside of her.

"H-Hey" she whispered once again earning his attention.

Jon felt his body jump as she mouthed, "Which is better? Huh?"

"S-Stop…" he felt weak as she hugged him tightly her tight hole somehow becoming even tighter.

"No…" she giggled hotly in his ear, "I want you to admit how much you love it….Who's pussy's better? Is it mine?"

"P-Please" he felt his end coming, and it was going to be big.

"I-If you want to put that big load in me….y-you better tell me right fucking now Snow" She squeezed herself even tighter, earning a loud cry from the man.  
Jon's body tensed up as he felt his cock jump in the woman.

"Be honest…." She sucked his ear and felt him shiver as she pulled away and ran her little wet tongue against his jaw upto his ear and whispered, "MY wolf"

"Oh fuck" he cried as he bit his lip, "P-please"

"Do it"

Jon, his mind becoming hazy as he felt her become only tighter; finally lost it.

"Y-You god damn it!!! FUCK!" he almost cried out in tear of happiness as he felt her pussies grip on him loosen, allowing him to resume thrusting, "V-Viserra…I love her…but she can't do it anymore!"

Hearing the man above her admit exactly what she what she wanted to hear caused Daenerys' body to lock up and she let out a loud yelp.

"C-Cum inside me god damn it you cheating, lying son of a bitch!!!" she all but yelled as she felt her pussy quiver around his pounding cock.

Hearing the woman's insult, along with the milking sensation on his cock; Jon came undone.

With a loud roar, Jon embedded himself inside of the woman; his cocked fattening up even more as he began to shoot his thick load deep into Jon's womb.  
Jon could feel his eye twitch as he emptied himself, his breath coming out in strain short quips that matched his shooting cock.

Dany shook violently under him, her nails digging deep into his shoulders as she squirted all over the man's body and the bed.

The two were the utter definition of mess as the slowly came down from their orgasms. Jon could feel his thick cum slowly leaking from Dany's pussy, covering his balls and her anus with his hot cum.

"God damn" the silvered haired girl muttered as she dropped onto the bed, Jon's cock still sank into her depths.

He could only slowly pull away, trying his best to catch his breath as he felt his sensitive cock brush against her still tight walls.

There was a loud 'POP' as he pulled himself free; his half lidded eyes watching as his thick load quickly began to ooze from the woman's now gaping hole.

"Y-You trying to break me?" she chuckled as she looked around.

"We'd better get cleaned up…" she let out a deep breath as she turned back towards the man, as she reached for her clothes, Daenerys continued, "Your wife will be here any time now". She said the word ‘wife’ with so much distain that he couldn’t help but flinch from it. 

Shaking his head, Jon quickly began to dress. The two had barely managed to get completely cleaned up as they heard the door open.

"Dany! Jon! I'm back, I'm sorry I took so long. I took the liberty to buy some other things whilst I was at the store… oh, you’ve never guessed who I ran into, Sam and Gilly. Seems their relationship is getting quiet serious." Jon heard his wife shout as she kicked off her sandals.

Jon and Daenerys, both sat in the same position on the couch they had been in when Viserra had left.

"It's no problem princess," Jon chuckled as he stood up, careful to avoid Dany's eyes as he walked to his wife and said, "How bout I help you finish up dinner eh?"

"Oh…." Viserra said, clutching the bag in her hand tightly as she quickly caught Jon's lips with her own, "I love you so much Jon…thank you".

Following his wife towards the kitchen, Jon was surprised when she suddenly stopped and she brought a finger to her lips to wipe them off.

"I love you Jon" she said, voice somewhat confused as she looked at her finger closely, "But your breath really stinks…"

"S-Sorry" Jon felt his body grow tense, cursing himself.

"It's fine" his wife quickly began to walk again, a scared Jon following behind.

All the while, Daenerys sat on the couch a small grin on her face as she listened to the two walk away.

Feeling Jon’s cum slush around in her she couldn't help but laugh.

She had come over so she could be nice and full. If her sister wanted to make her some dinner along with the bellyful she already had; who was she to complain?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jon felt sick as he walked towards the door, his hangover absolutely kicking his ass as he slowly stepped. 

"Wonder who it is?" he thought to himself. Last night had been a wreck, and with Viserra out on for her work trip he couldn't imagine who could be at the door. 

Opening the door, the light caused him to shudder and close his eyes. 

"H-Hello?" he said as he turned away from the light, shielding his eyes. 

"Hello to you too Jon" a familiar voice rang sweetly as he tried to adjust to the brightness of the outside world. 

"Dany?" He asked as he turned back, a small grin coming to his face as he moved out of the woman's way and beckoned her to enter, "What's going on? Viserra's not here at the moment unfortunately". 

"I know" he closed the door behind her and she couldn't help but grin as she said, "I've come to talk to you". 

"Oh" he felt somewhat confused as the girl's grin grew and she pulled something from her pocket; something he was unable to see. "What's that?" he asked as he rubbed his tired and still sensitive eye.

Looking up from the photo, any gave a small laughed and answered, "The best thing that could have ever happened!" 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know, Jon and Dany are disgusting people.  
> I warned you... I warned all of you, and yet you read it anyway... fine then, please tell me what you think.


End file.
